Second Chance: New Life
by Lacri37
Summary: Naruto was dying at the end. He had killed Obito but he still couldn't stop the Jubi. A mysteries woman gave him a second chance at life. Though with one condition, to start over completely and to erase his own existence. No Harem, No Godlike Naruto, Pairing undecided, Time Travel, rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Naruto This is a Disclaimer

/

Prologue

/

Naruto Uzumaki lay on the ground cuts mirrored his body blood seeping out of him. In front of him was Obito Uchiha laying against a tree dead. The two had fought each other in the last attempt to end the war. Many shinobi died and Obito had run out of allies now it was only them two. Naruto had won he had killed him. Though it came at a price as he was now dying, he though looked up and saw a giant tree. The tree had exactly ten roots as a flower was at the top straight under the moon.

"I guess I can't stop you Jubi." Naruto said, at first he was shocked the Jubi was a tree but then anything was possible in the shinobi world. Naruto began to feel cold as he couldn't move at all. Naruto began to look back in his life, he saw the beatings when he was a child, he remembered Ichiraku, Iruka, his first meeting with Konohamaru, wave country, Zabuza, Haku, the chunin exams, Jiji's death, and it just went on he saw it all leading up to this final conflict.

He began to grow cold as he closed his eyes. "Looks like I lied." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I won't be becoming Hokage… after all." Naruto fell limp as that day Naruto Uzumaki died.

/

Naruto groaned as he blinked, he looked around only seeing white everywhere as he wondered where the hell he was at. Naruto stood up as he began walking not knowing where he was going. He began to see something in the distance. It looked like a large fountain, a woman in a white robe was sitting on the edge playing a harp. Naruto couldn't make out her face for some reason but he did see she had long flowing blonde hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The woman spoke. "If you had a chance, to do it all over again would you?" The woman said as she began to play the harp a soft music in the background appeared as the woman then placed the harp in the air and surprising Naruto it stayed defying gravity. "Would you Naruto Uzumaki want a second chance."

"What do you mean a second chance?"

"I can bring you back in time to the very beginning of the academy days. I can give you one more shot that is if you want." She said to him as Naruto blinked at her. He began to think of all the people he could if she was telling the truth or not. Maybe he was going insane but Naruto then thought to himself he didn't want to regret anything anymore however there was one other thing.

"Kakashi-Sensei told me everything has a cost what would this one's be?" Naruto asked as the woman spoke.

"The cost is your jutsu knowledge, all you current jutsu will be forgotten wiped from you memory along with you knowledge of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and so on. Another cost is your muscles will be that of a six year old." She said as Naruto nodded.

"So I'll have to retrain my body, but how would I relearn the jutsu's?" He asked as the woman shook her head.

"You will not relearn them, for the time travel to work you will be born as someone else, along with that someone else will be born as you." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "You see your existence will be erased you will keep the memory of the Akatsuki's goals along with other factors but not any of the fighting or training you did. If you were to replicate it, it would only bring more problems for you." Naruto nodded to himself understanding, but then what exactly would happen if he went through with this? "The timeline will change at parts as well it might be little or it might be big, now then Naruto Uzumaki do you accept my offer."  
Naruto closed his eyes and spoke there was no reason to think. "I accept." The woman smiled at him.

"Very well now then don't expect my help anymore this is your only chance and I will not do this again." She said and then grinned. "Now then you name will be Naruto Uzu," With that said Naruto was then overtaken by darkness.

/

Naruto groaned as he woke up in a bed. He then blinked as memories flooded him of the future. He blinked noticing he was in an apartment. The present Naruto's memories now came to Naruto, he had been born an orphan and was thought of as week because of his size. He was bullied a lot in the orphanage because of his dream to be Hokage.

He had signed up for the academy and was allowed to move into an apartment by himself. His landlord was lazy but left him alone as long as he paid his money. Naruto though had no other memory in his head as he looked around it was very simple he merely had a kitchen counter with a futon for a bed. Naruto then found a calendar as he noticed the date.

Tomorrow would be the first day at the ninja academy.

/

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Own Naruto This is a Disclaimer  
Naruto is OOC manly for story purposes though he still has idiotic moments.  
Pairing will most likely be Naru/Hina still tryng to decided

Chapter One

Naruto now looked at himself, he was currently wearing a white short-sleeve shirt, along with black shorts. Naruto's hair had also changed when he got back it was now red and pulled into a fanned out Ponytail that seemed to defy gravity along with two bangs that framed his whiskered face. He no longer had any whisker marks as he no longer carried the Kyuubi.

Naruto put on his shinobi sandals and nodded to himself. Today would be his first day at the academy he had already prepared himself for whatever meetings that were going to happen. Naruto had also found a book of history and had red most of it. It was almost the same as his timeline however for some reason the Kyuubi attack never happened, resulting in Minato and Kushina still being alive.

Naruto wasn't sure how to act on that one but still he was drifting off. Naruto walked out his apartment and headed to town. It was strange as he walked there were no glares. He had always been glared at by a few but then he no longer had the Kyuubi inside of him. Even though he had saved everyone no one had actually wanted him even during the war they merely stood by him.

Naruto shook his head getting rid of his thoughts as he kept on walking until he came to the academy. Naruto looked up at the academy and saw the academy kids with their parents along with the clan heirs. Naruto walked to the gate as he saw two kids. The first one had on a bandana around his neck he wore a short sleeve yellow shirt with an orange long sleeve shirt underneath, along with blue pants and shinobi sandals.

The second one was a girl with violet hair, she wore a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right along with that she wore a pair of dark pants and shinobi sandals. Naruto remembered them Ami and Habachi the two were known bullies in the class. "Oh if it isn't Naruto," Habachi said with a grin. "I thought we told you to stay away from the academy."

Naruto sighed he may not look like it but he was too old for this shit oh well, might as well act the part. After all better he start soon so no one questioned his personality. "And why should I care?" Naruto asked as Habachi grinned and began to crack his knuckles. Naruto though walked straight by him and Ami. "People who try to look good by picking on weaker foes, they are nothing but lowly trash." Naruto said glaring at Habachi as Habachi grinned.

"So you admit I am stronger." He said as Naruto sighed, he had no way to fight at the moment except on how to street brawl which would hamper him if he wanted to learn a martial arts style later on. Naruto just walked only to be stopped by Ami.

"He may be an idiot but I know I was just insulted Naru-Baka." Ami said as Hachibi who now knew he was insulted went to punch Naruto. A hand grabbed Hachibi's and then flipped him. Naruto blinked at the new person that appeared. She had long blond hair tied into two ponytails she wore a white shirt and black shorts.

"How many times do I have to stop you from picking on people Habachi?" The girl said as hibachi glared at her.

"Natsumi, mind your own damn business demon." Habachi said as Naruto was frowning mentally the public knew she held the Kyuubi inside of her? That was different but at least she knew instead of figuring it out how he did.

"What did you call me?" Natsumi said anger flowing off of her. She picked him up and punched him again as Ami was about to interfere but a hand was clamped at Natsumi's shoulder stopping her rage. "May I ask what is happening her and why there are two students fighting?" Naruto saw the scared face and instantly recognized Iruka. Naruto butted in before they got in trouble.

"Sorry it was my fault, Habachi and me was talking and started fighting when Natsumi came to help me as it looked like he was bulling me." Iruka blinked and wondered why this kid would take the fall.

"Alright, but you two shouldn't have fought, Habachi you shouldn't fight back, and Natsumi you know to call one of us. Since this is the first day I will let you go with one warning." Natsumi nodded as Iruka walked off. Habachi and Ami smirked thinking they scared Naruto into taking the blame as they walked off. Natsumi blinked at him.

"Why did you take the fail?" Natsumi asked as Naruto shrugged truthfully he could care less he just didn't want to see his counterpart get in trouble. Naruto just turned around and started walking. "Wait!" Natsumi said catching up to him. "I'm Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki!" She said as Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Uzu," Naruto said to her as they walked to school. Kushina had watched the entire thing she was proud her child stood up for the kid and now she thinking of other possibilities of who Natsumi would end up with and currently thinking of Naruto. They might be young but Ninja usually were picked to be wed off in the child years mainly because they died young a lot of times. I wonder what Minato will think she thought to herself.

Naruto sighed it had been three weeks since he had begun his new life. He had become good friends with Natsumi also Naruto had managed to get in the same class with Iruka as before. Though Iruka now thought he was a troublemaker. He had taken the blame for most of Natsumi's pranks though she didn't like it Naruto didn't care. It was mostly out of mistakes anyway and being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been searching the history as the Hyuuga incident didn't happen and so far Itachi hasn't killed the Uchiha clan but then some things were bound to be different.

Naruto though wasn't pleased with how strong he was. He was ranked at the bottom in his Taijutsu class along with that he slept in Ninjutsu theory mainly because he knew what they were going over. He simple read the entire text book they gave him in a few days and it was boring now. They did find out that he already had genin level chakra reserves which was rare for an academy student. With the Kyuubi he had jounin level but now he would have better control and maybe perform the regular bunshin he always hated how he couldn't perform the regular bunshin.

Naruto though was quickly growing tired of the boring school they went too easy on them. Naruto knew they were kids but he needed to prepare for more. Naruto had made his own workout schedule he would attempt today as he walked to the gate of Konoha. The guards raised a brow at him and then saw him take off around the city.

A few weeks passed as Naruto began to train his body they still only studied theory in school and wouldn't do anything else until the second year involving physical exercise but then Naruto did learn more mainly because the teachers didn't hate him. Naruto was in the courtyard of the school as he saw Habachi with two of his friends. Naruto was going to ignore them until he saw who they were messing with.

Hinata Hyuuga, his wife in the last time line. She had defended him against pain of all people and he hadn't loved her thin. She had confessed and around three month after the war that had started dating. Later on they were engaged and planned to marry after the war. Naruto went forward and spoke. "Hey guys leave her alone." Naruto said as they all turned to him.

"Move it baka we just trying to show her whose boss." Habachi said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Without being told he stepped forward and grabbed Habachi and threw him to the ground. One of his friends hit Naruto as Naruto hit back. Habachi got up and all three attacked at once. Naruto was outnumbered and didn't have the strength but fought back as best he could. As he hit one the other two hit him from the sides and he went down.

"Tch now were where we." Habachi said looking at Hinata. Naruto slowly stood and walked between them. "You're asking for it." Before they could attack a voice shouted out.

"Hinata-Sama!" Hachibi ran along with his friends as Naruto saw Ko running towards Hinata. "Hinata-Sama or you ok?" Ko asked as he knelt next to Hinata.

"I'm fine, Ko-san thanks to..." Hinata turned to see Naruto already gone.

Naruto sighed in his apartment as he had left Hinata to Ko. He felt a little bad but if he stayed it would have dug up to many memories. Also the fact that he lost got on his nerves badly. It may have been three against one but he should have done better than that. He let out a sigh and got on the floor in a push-up position. "Still not strong enough," Naruto then started doing push-ups.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

I do Not Own Naruto this is a Disclaimer  
Some characters are ooc

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto was walking to school as he sat down in his seat. "Hey Ruto!" Naruto blinked seeing Natsumi. "Come on do something today is a day to celebrate!" Naruto blinked he had no idea of anything that was going on.

"Huh, how come?" Natsumi blinked at him and sighed.

"You don't know, it was decided that in one week Kumo will come here to sign a peace treaty." Naruto's eyes widened, but not for what Natsumi said. The Hyuuga incident it will be taking place again! He would tell everyone but now it was best to act like he knew nothing.

"Really? That seems kinda weird?" Naruto said, "Though if it works I can't complain." Natsumi blinked at him.

"Weird how?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"Well if it was a peace treaty shouldn't we meet at neutral ground, that way there could be no hidden plot. If they could they will most likely try an attack on one of the clan's probably a Dojutsu since they are so rare so they could start a clan in Kumo with a bloodline." Naruto said as Natsumi blinked at him. "What?"

"Nothing, but you should have more faith in people." She said and turned her head as Naruto blinked, did he do something wrong.

"Alright class!" Iruka said entering the place. "Today we are having a special quest coming please show your best behave for the Yandaima." Iruka said as Naruto blinked as the Yandaima entered the class room. Everyone was quiet shocked well until.

"HEY DADDY!" Natsumi yelled out and jumped into a flying hug as the Yandaima… did the same.

"Hey their Nat, so have you been good so far!" Natsumi nodded her head as he let her down and then spoke. "Now then you may have heard about the new peace treaty that will be taken place. However since it is taken place here there is a chance on of you might be attacked." He stated as many gulped.

"Now to stop this I have decided to teach you all a chakra control exercise that can help you get away I would teach more however we don't have that much time if the time comes where need to get away and run to the newest ninja." He said as most of the class nodded while Naruto was now wondering why Jiji hadn't done this. "Alright follow me."

/

The class was led to a clearing in the forest as the Yandaima spoke. "Alright everyone today you will be climbing trees!" He said as most of the class face vaulted.

"Uhm, Hokage-Sama how can climbing trees help us?" Sakura said from the class as Minato then faced the tree and began to walk up as the entire class except Naruto was wide eyes, Naruto had a small memory of it but couldn't really remember it all.

"Because you won't be using your hands," He said and then spoke. "To start everyone find a tree. Gather chakra in your feet and run up, too much and you will get blown off, too little and it won't work." The class nodded as Naruto got in front of his tree. Naruto gathered chakra and ran forward. As his foot touched the tree he shot off and landed against another tree.

Naruto groaned as he got up. He looked around and saw Hachibi snicker at him. Naruto looked at the tree and ran again only to be blown off the tree. Minato the fourth Hokage watched Naruto continually get blown off the tree and looked at Iruka.

"Hey Iruka who is that kid?" He asked, while he knew all the ninja the kids in the academy had a longer list and couldn't possibly learn all of them at once. Iruka looked at Naruto who was to absorbed into learning the tree climbing exercise.

"Oh that is Naruto he is a good kid quiet a lot of the times but likes pranks." Minato blinked at that last part. "Actually it is more like he takes the blame he just gets all evidence to point towards him." Minato was now confused why, would he do that? It made no since to him. He also noticed how he got back up and kept going getting a little better each time. The others though would wait a moment before they tried again, this kid though had no hesitation.

Minato walked towards him and spoke. "You know it's ok to take a break." He said as Naruto got and decided to speak.

"I know it is, but one day I want to be Hokage." Naruto said as Minato blinked at him, "and that can only be achieved through hard work. I won't back down because something is painful and sitting around won't do anything so why not give it my all." Minato blinked at him and then grinned.

"I see then," Minato said with a grin and let Naruto continue training. Iruka walked to him. "It's hard to explain but that boy, it's like he is already an adult. Why he doesn't have skills he picks up almost everything we teach him extremely fast, he learnt the kunai balance and leaf exercise in a single day. Along with that when we teach him Taijutsu he simple absorbs it all." Minato nodded surprised he knew nothing of this boy but then he was just now entering the academy and decided his own little test.

"Naruto correct." Naruto nodded as Minato spoke. "Tell me something, why do you want to be Hokage?" He asked wondering if it was for fame or glory like most kids, what he didn't expect was for Naruto to grin big and the answer he said.

"I want to be Hokage, to protect all of Konoha. This place is my home and I always want to protect it." Naruto said with a grin as Minato blinked but then grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I see, you might make a great Hokage someday but then are you ready for all that paper work." He said jokingly.

"I would just use clones." Naruto said as Minato blinked.

"Wait what?"

"I would make clones, I mean isn't there a solid clone you have that could do that stuff?" Naruto said as Minato blinked and then chuckled and finally just began to laugh.

"Blondie you ok?" Naruto said making the Hokage stop and blink at him. Blondie Kushina always called him that. However so far he was only thinking of what Naruto said. He had just been granted the answer to the evil of all Kages.

"I am fine just wishing I would have thought of that earlier." He said as he left leaving the students to train.

/

Minato was smiling as he was walking with Kushina along with Natsumi the next day. "Minato I can't believe you finally beat that evil!" Kushina said as Minato had finished up all his paper work last night.

"Yeah well it is thinks to Natsumi's friend you remember the kid she talked about Naruto right." Kushina nodded at her husband. "Turns out he wants to be Hokage and thought of the way around Paper work." Kushina grinned at that.

"Huh I will have to thank him for it." Kushina said with a grin as they walked to the school. "So Natsumi tell me about Naruto." Kushina said as Natsumi grinned.

"He is great, he is kind and not mean or gross like the other boys! He also isn't arrogant at all!" Kushina blinked as Natsumi kept going on and on about Naruto as she grinned.

"Oh does are little girl have a crush?" She asked as Natsumi epped and then turned to her mom.

"Not at all, he is more like a brother!" She said as Kushina sighed she definably needed to meet this boy now. As they got to the school Natsumi frowned noticing Naruto wasn't at school which wasn't like him.

"Relax maybe he overworked himself and is sleeping it off ok, after school you can visit him." She nodded but still it didn't' feel right Naruto never got sick as far as she knew. "Now then class we will continue from yesterday." Minato left a note for Naruto in case he was simply late.

As they got into the clearing everyone was shocked. On the tallest tree was a sleeping figure at the top. Minato blinked as Naruto was leaning against the tree on the tallest branch slash marks going up the tree. "Well looks like he learned it." The entire class was shocked at that.

They had barely gotten up the tree and now Naruto had already learned the entire exercise. Minato shunshined up to Naruto and then back holding Naruto as Kushina spoke up. "I'll take him home, you stay here, and after all I do want to talk with him." Minato nodded letting Kushina take Naruto.

"Hey Iruka where does he live?" She said as Iruka got out a piece of paper with his address.

/

Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked around as he was in his apartment. Naruto got up thinking he had walked home and then saw her sitting on his couch. "Uhm, hello" The woman looked to him and grinned.

"Hello, sorry if I'm intruding I just wanted to thank you." Naruto blinked thank him for what. Before he could ask he was wrapped into a giant hug by Kushina as his eyes widened. "Thanks to you I can spend more time with Mina-kun!" Naruto sighed.

"As no one else really thought of it?" Naruto asked as Kushina thought about it, it was strange no one else new the secret but oh well.

"Anyways I decided earlier that since you helped me out I will try to do one thing for you go ahead and name it." Kushina said with a grin as Naruto looked at her.

/

Naruto stood in a clearing later that day sweat dripping off him as he had an open scroll beside him. "Still not strong enough" Naruto said to himself. "More chakra then I can get this jutsu." Naruto said looking at the scroll he can't believe he had actually gotten it.

/

Chapter End

/


End file.
